shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Cannelloni, P.I.
Andy Cannelloni, P.I. is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis The prom queen tiara has been stolen! Can Andy crack the case? Plot The episode opened with the narrator saying "Darkness washed over me like an ice-cold bath. Somewhere far, far away two voices were bickering..." Travis mentioned to Ryan that they knocked the victim out cold. Ryan stated that he had no choice. The narrator continued by saying "As the world faded away, I wondered how I'd gotten myself into this mess... But let's start from the beginning." The narrator introduced himself as Andy Cannelloni: the closet thing that Centerscore has to a private eye. Andy said how Officer Monte, the person that kidnapped the mayor's chihuahua is clearly a man named Mr. Pibb. Andy stated how 6 months ago, this was a great little town with clean streets, nice shops, and well behaved citizens. But lately things had changed. Life had gotten rough, ugly, and lean. Everywhere he looked he saw shuttered windows, bankrupt businesses, and foreclosed homes. Lean times meant desperate people. And desperate people...Meant trouble. Andy contiuned that it all started in this morning when he was walking to class. He heard the deadliest, cruelest, most powerdul sounds in the world. Paula ran up to him and said that she needed to talk. Andy told her to save it since he only has enough room for one needy harpy, being his sister. Paula stated that she knows they've had a history. Andy agreed to himself comparing it to Genghis Khan's history with Central Asia. Paula once again said that she really needs his help right now, and he's the only one she can trust. She said that something has been stolen and she needs for it to be tracken down. Andy told her that he'd hear her out but he's not promising anything. Paula agreed with him when he brought up money since her father is one of the richest in town. He then asked what she needs to track down, and Paula stated that the prom queen tiara has been stolen. Andy asked why'd she care about the flimsy, plastic crown she has worn last year. Paula told him to not question the timeless symbol of social power. Also it was not plastic since years ago, Sillas Prince' had donated his grandmother's diamond-encrusted tiara for them to use a prom. Andy asked why the school isn't just calling the cops, but Paula said it's because nobody knows that it's missing besides her. Paula explained how she was at school late for cheerleading pratice and with a big game coming up, they need a lot of work to do. She stepped out to the lockers to get a drink of her Diet Protein Water when she heard a terrible brash from inside the Principal's office. By the time she got there it was too late. Shapiro's display case was broken open, and the tiara was gone. She also noticed how the window was shattered and for just a second she thought she saw somebody run across the parking lot. Andy commented how she didn't tell anybody. Paula stated how Principal Shapiro is out of town for a Singles Retreat but will come back tomorrow morning, and he needed to get the crown and bring it back before she comes back and notices that it's gone. Andy asked why is this so important to her. She said how borrowing it is a huge honor for the school, and a huge liability and if anything happened to it then she'd cancel prom. Paula told him how she's a senior and if she graduates high school without being able to attend her senior prom, then she might as well just check herself in the Sandy Creek Retirement Home, because her life would be over. Andy finally agreed to take care of it but that doesn't mean anything between them would change. Andy was actually excited since it was a high stake prize, a shady dame. and a ticking clock. His first stop was the football field. Him and the cheerleaders weren't exactly on the greatest terms, not since he exposed their annual car wash to be a glorified Ponzi scheme, but they would still be his best lead. If the crime happened during pratice, then maybe once of the girls has heard something. He decided to talk to Taylor. Taylor asked what the big deal was and if it is prom date then she is way out of his league. Andy knew that she hated him ever since he broke her leg during Homecoming. Andy confirmed that it was not about that and asked if she remembers anything unusual happening at cheerleading pratice last night. Taylor asked if he meant other then Paula doing her crazy dictator routine and working them way too hard. and Jessica even passed out from dehydation. Andy reconized that as classic Paula. Taylor added that she is such a hypocirte, by missing 3 pratices in order to hangout with her mystery boyfriend. Andy asked if she was sure, and Taylor knew it since she was eavesdropping on her phone conversation and she was calling some guy romantic names. He then left taking in what she has said. Andy then went to the scene of the crime, being the principal's office. It was exactly how Paula has described it with the window broken, leaving glass shatered throughout the parking lot, and the display case has been forced open. The huge gaping hole is where the tiara must have been. Andy then searched the room for clues he can find. He walked over to the display case, to find a fake broken off fingernail that was bright pink, wedged into the carpet. He assumed this to most liekly be a girl or a guy with interesting fashion choices. As Andy turned to walk outside, he heard a buzzing noise coming from a Lyle the Lizard statue. He was shocked to find a hidden camera built into it. He thought that this would put a quick end to the case but it was stuck. He decided to pocket it anyway. Andy then seeked help from Brendan who was handy with technology. When he approached Brendan, he said he needed to print out the school paper, but Andy insited for him to take a look. Brendan revealed that the camera was complicated piece of technology that nobody in the school cold figure out except for the Wilson High nerd Steph. When Brendan asked what it was about he filled him in.After telling Brendan about the situation, Brendan stated that the tiara is making the popular girls act even crazier then usual. He told Andy that Taylor and Paula are neck to neck to winning the prom queen according to polls, putting them in war with one-another. Andy then thanked him and left to see Steph. While in the car on the way to Wilson, Andy thought to himself that he's never thought to come back to Wilson after the dark day when "she" told him that they won't be able to see each-other again. He then ignored that thought and went on with the case. When at Wilson, he searched through the cafeteria and easily found Steph. He approached her, introducing himself as an admission officer at the Centerscore institute of Technology who wanted to talk to her about scholarships. Steph was suspicious of his age commenting that he appears young for that role. Andy claimed that he has a medical condition. He then asked her about her skills, showing her the camera device. Steph recognized it as a device she has built. She told him how it all started when she got a message on Faceplace offering to pay her for it and although she was not sure who it was since it was anoymous, it was known that the person was using a Centerscore network. Andy thanked her for the information and left. She asked if he needed to know anything else but Andy said hell have somebody else ask for him down the line. Andy knew he needed to get back to Centerscore but he was faced with the school bully Travis. They insulted each-other resulting in a fight that Andy won! Andy then found out that he was hired to fight him in order to get $200. He was about to leave when Ryan sneak attacked him by knailing him on the head with a skateboard. The flashback ended with the same scene from the beginning of the episode. They ask each-other what to do with him next and Ryan recommends to drop him off on the wrong side of town. Travis reminds him that they already are and suggests to just put him in a car, when they notice somebody coming. Andy woke up 2 minutes later in an auto shop to see "her". She turned out to be a girl named Lucretia. To himself Andy labled her as "the one that got away" calling her bautiful and saying he once loved her but that seemed like a lifetime ago or 3 months ago. Andy thanked her for the assist assuming that she saved him from Ryan and Travis, which she did by giving them bruises and sending them away. She doubts they'll ever mess with him again. Andy thanked her again but said he had to leave but Lucretia held him back. She stated that she knows why he's on this side of town and knows all about this case, but reccomended him to drop in in case he gets hurt. Andy refused this, even saying that she can't tell him what to do since she has no right for that since she broke up with him. Lucreita claimed that it's not like that. She felt something for him how she never felt for anybody else but he should know that she's going through alot. She can't have anybody in her life right now or else there would be danger from "him". Andy said that he's not afraid of her father but she said that he should be. He tried to look tough but his eyes darted across the room, hoping that her father was still asleep. Andy told her that he knows the risk, but he'd risk a thousand times more to be with her. At that moment Andy seen Lucretia as more beautiful then ever and suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Andy described her as tasting like sunshine and held her for as long as he could. Luccretia then said that that wasn't fair and Andy responded by saying "Whoever said anything about love being fair?" She told him that he needs to leave in order to avoid what can happen at night. Andy thought about the sickening quailities of Mr. Doom. He started to turn and go saying he won't waste anymore of her time when she whispered into his ear. She told him that he's just pawn im someone's game and kissed him on the cheek also telling him to take care of himself. Andy wished her the same calling her "angel". By the time he has arrived back to Centerscore, it was night and he still didn't have a closer to an answer. He snuck into Paula's took strata long her. When she asked what he was doing in her room, Andy said he needed to talk but it was bad news. She assumed that he didn't find the tiara, and Andy said that all the evidence is not adding up. Paula told him that when she was filing her nails she remebered something from last night. She claimed that she was sure the person running across had blonde hair, wearing some kind of uniform. Andy called that intersting and Paula said that's what interesting is him finding out who stole it and he should get out there and do his job. Andy was about to turn back the way he came in when he asked if Paula was the only one at home. She said she was and asked why he asked. He told her that he's pretty sure he heard somebody in her living room. Andy went to the room and noticed a shifty figure. He sprinted to his car asking the spyer who he is, what he's after, and if he thinks he can tail Him. Andy went as fast as possible to floor it in order to chase the person. He thought he got them when they a sharp turn going down a hill. When he got down the hill, the driver escaped the car but by getting he license plate he already had all he needed. It read out "T-PRINCE" making it obvious that the river was Tom Prince. Andy couldn't go to sleep that night still not understanding the case since the pieces didn't match up. He reflected on all the clues he's recovered. The first with Paula describing the scene of the crime, the second with Taylor describing Paula to miss 3 practices. That's when something clicked. He remembered the bright pink nail wedged in the office where te tiRa was stolen. He then reflected on more clues like when Brendan described Paula and Taylor's rivary, Steph telling him that the message he received was from Centerscore, Travis saying he beat him up for money, and Paula saying that she was sure the person running was blonde. He then remembered the license plate of the car he just chased and Lucretia saying he's just a pawn in someone's game. He knew he had all the clues he needed but wondered how he can put it together. Andy arrived to school early enough to hear Principal Shapprio wondering what happened in her office. Paula then found him and asked if he found the tiara. Andy was about to tell her when Shapiro appeared out of her office telling somebody to call the police. Paula begged her to not cancel the prom. Just then it hit him who stole the prom. Andy announced that he knows who stole it. Andy told her that the person who stole it is a student at Centerscore, who is a girl. Principal Shapprio once again asked who stole it. Andy figured that the robber was Paula. Paula was shocked saying "how dare you". The principal asked him to explain himself. He told her that the case didn't make sense to him until just now. All along he thought that it was about a stolen tiara but what if the tiara was never the point. Everybody knows that Paula hated Taylor since she won Winter Queen and they have both been fighting for popularity but it appears that Taylor is winning. Andy told Paula that she said it herself that this is the important social event of the year and if she won then she'll never have another chance to win it back, but why have a prom queen without a prom. She stole it since she knows that Shapirro would cancel it so Taylor will never have a chance to beat her. Paula claimed to completely disagree but Andy was just getting started. "cheerleading prat ice provides the perfect cover. You snuck off to get some water and then stole it. You knew Shapirro had a camera so you payed Steph Tomas an inferpetor (fake camera). And of coarse you broke the window to make it look like somebody broke it although it was clearly broken inside since most of the glass was outside. It was a win-win for you Paula. Prom got canceled so that Taylor never got to be queen...and you got to keep a beautiful piece of jewelry! How did you describe it again? 'Really, just like, gorgeous'. This left Paula stuttering. "What happened next? Did you start to worry and panic that it might lead back to you? Or did you just decide to kill a third bird with that stone?" You heard my reputation. You knew that if anyone was to trace it for you then it'd be me. So you decided to hire me yourself to diverse your suspicion. And you gave me just enough clues to throw me off trail. You saw someone running away...someone blonde...And wearing a uniform. You practically gave me a picture of Taylor! You wanted me to think it was her! Even if I couldn't prove it that accusation alone will destroy your popularity! Secure your popularity...Get a brand-new tiara...And destroy your biggest rival? Well folks, that's what I call a perfect crime!" As he finished talking Paula said that he can't prove any of that. Andy knew where she likely hid it and told the principal that if she wanted proof she can check Paula's locker. Paula begged her not to do that. Principal Shapirro then asked why on earth she shouldn't. Paula once again was stuttering until she admitted that she did steal the crown and confined that it's her senior year and she couldn't let Taylor win prom queen. The principal told her that she knew she had her problems but she never thought she'd do something like that. Andy then said that he doesn't understand why she'd hire Traivs to intimidate him. Paula told him that that was her boyfriend's idea in order to protect her and he thought that she should've never used Andy. Andy was surprised she had a boyfriend and Paula confessed that she was dating Tom Prince. That's when it made sense why. Tom was the brain of this and Andy realized that he failed to ask the most basic question: Why would Sillas Prince lend his tiara to Centerscore in the first place? A flashback showed Sillas Prince telling his son that he should know what he has to do and Tom replied that he won't let him down. Later on in another flashback, Tom was telling Paula that she should steal it since she'll regret letting Taylor win for the rest of her life. Andy realized that Tom didn't come to Paula's house to stalk him but to visit his girlfriend instead. Back to the present Andy thought to himself that nobody would have known Tom was behind it. Principal Shapirro then called the police and told Paula that she was very disappointed in her. As she left Paula started to cry saying that her life was over. Andy then said "It's not that bad sweetheart. There's always college right?" That afternoon, Andy headed to the Wilson Side of town in order to see Luctetia. When he arrived she told him that she heard he cracked the case. He told him he did but he can't feel good about it. Although he figured out the who and how, he doesn't know the why. He didn't get why Sillas would set Paula up like that and what he would gain. Lucretia stepped up and put her hand to the side of his face and told him to just forget it since it's just Centerscore. Meanwhile Sillas was having a meeting with Paula's dad. He stated how these are very serious charges and she is only 18 meaning she'll be tried as an adult. This means she'll be in prison for 10 years at a minimum. Paula's dad begged for him not to do that since it's his baby girl and all he has. Sillas said that he may be willing to drop the charges if he does one little favor. Paula's dad stated that he'd do anything. Sillas made him sign a paper which meant that he'd have to take all of his land and everything. Paula's dad tearfully signed the papers. Sillas then said that it was a pleasure doing business with his. Fred Anderson called Sillas a monster saying he can't get away with it and one day somebody will give him what he deserves. Sillas then called security to esscort him out. Bonus Scene In the halls it was mostly quiet after the whole thing. Dexter was talking to himself when Travis wanted to beat him up in order to vent since he got beat up by Lucretia. Dexter then threatened him with a watergun. Travis was obviously not intimated until he got blasted in the face making him stumble back screaming since the gun was filled with hot sauce! Dexter made an analogy in his head that the planet of Dexter is now saved for today. Characters *Andy Cannelloni *Paula Anderson *Sillas Prince (Tom's Dad) *Tom Prince *Fred Anderson (Paula's Dad) *Lucretia Prince *Kathy McCormick *Steph *Travis *Ryan Powell *Taylor Vale *Brendan Berg *Amanda Applebee *Dexter Albright (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2